Daddy Will I always be your princess?
by KirstyJJ95
Summary: 13 year old Eileen Hunt stands outside of scotland yard every day wondering weather to go in. She does despite the pain of see the most 2 important people to her in the world in which she belived to be dead.
1. Finding Alex

Daddy, will I always be your princess?:

12th August 1982:

13 year old Eileen Hunt, stood outside the doors of the Police Station she called Scotland Yard. She'd only been here a year and she had already learned that her mother, Alex Drake was inside and so was her father Gene (who had died when she was just two years old).

Eileen had been in deep thought about how to approach Gene and Alex, but only one of her parents knew she was dead and had actually watched her die, but her thoughts were stopped by Ray who had come to find her on the orders of Alex.

"Ah! Ella, there you are. DI. Drake has asked me to come and find you" Ray said, putting his arm around a worried Eileen, wondering why her mother had called her.

"Well! You've found me. And you know perfectly well NOT to call me Ella when I'm on duty its Ma'am" Eileen sternly said, giving Ray an evil stare.

Eileen shrugged, Ray's arm off her shoulder, before walking her way towards CID.

She opened the door, then walking over to her brown oak desk, slumping herself into her black leather chair. After, turning around, a black place card that had in big white letters: "INSPECTOR HUNT" so it faced out so all of the officers present in the CID room could see what rank she was. Eileen, opened the middle draw at was on the right of her, picking out a framed picture, she sighed gazing deeply at the picture for a few minutes until.

"Ella! Raymondo! Chrissie! Grangerrr!" Gene bellowed huskily, marching into the CID office.

"Ray, Chris and Shaz arent here" Eileen said, getting out of her leather black chair to sit on the edge of her desk.

"Why! Ella, what have you done with them!" Gene answered to the young inspector's comment

"I have done, like you asked DI. Drake. Sent them out, to find Dotty Henchman" Eileen said, before smiling sweetly.

"Thank You, Ma'am. Much appreciated" Alex thanked Eileen, by stepping forward and sitting beside her on the oak desk.

Eileen gasped, realizing that

she had left the picture on the desk.

"What's that your hiding? Eileen?" Alex said worriedly, watching the terrorized teen, swiftly put away the picture back into the middle draw.

"Its, Its, Its nothing honestly, you suggested a drink Guv?" Eileen said, quickly changing subject.

"Did I?" Gene said, bewildered, noticing that Eileen had now changed the answer she was going to say.


	2. Finding Gene

"Yes that drink" Gene said realizing this was a time to promt, the young ispector

"But, what about Ray, Chris and Shaz?" Alex said, getting off the table and walking towards Gene

"Oh! That doesent matter Bolly they can look after themsleves!" Gene huskily answered Alex's question whilst walking towards his office to fetch his coat

**AT THE PUB:**

"Another. Drink Ells?" Gene asked politly, putting his hand on Eileen's shoulder (who was taking the final sip of her whisky)

"Yes please, Da- Gene" Eileen had to stop herself from. "Another Whisky please Luigi" She added

"Whisky?" Alex questioned "Your a bit young to be having whisky. I mean your only 13" She added, questioning the teen's chioce of drink

"Hey! Ma'am" Chris said, sitting next to Alex at the bar, he noticed Gene and Eileen "Guv. Ella" He added

"Hey! Ells" Shaz exitedly said, joining them at the bar by sitting next to Eileen.

"Shaz" Eileen acknolaged her collaege and friend since she joined scotland yard

Eileen was in deep converstion with Shaz untill:

**BANG! GUN SHOTS FIRED AT EVERYONE  
**

"Oh-My-God" Shaz screamed

"Gene!" Alex screamed holding onto Gene for support

"Chris! With me NOW! Thats an order from your inspector" Eileen shouted at Chris to follow her to where the shot had come from

Chris and Eileen kept down to cover themselves to make sure that they didnt get ingered.

The two officers reached a staircase.

"Up here!" Eileen ordered, pointing up the stairs from where she heard the shots comming from

"Bastard!" Chris muttered to himself, whilst follwing Eileen up the stone steps


	3. I don't feel safe

"Mind your french! DC Skelton!" Eileen shouted down to Chris

"Sorry! Ma'am, I did'nt mean to swear" Chris shouted back up

Once, Chris and Eileen had reached the top of the staircase they checked round corners to see if anyone had escaped their clutches

Once. Twice. Nothing. Once. Twice. Nothing

"No One. Ma'am no ones here" Chris said, putting his hand on Eileen's shoulder to steady himself

"Chris? Can i tell you a secret" Eileen asked, her DC. Resting herself on the wall behind her

"Yeah! Sure Ma'am anything" Chris said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'll start then" Eileen said, sliding down the wall so she ended up sitting on the dusty floor

Chris sat down beside her.

"I'm scared, I don't know how I got here. I mean I know how I died and all that-" Eileen started before being interupted by a curious Chris

"How did you die, Ma'am" Chris questioned, looking into Eileen's sapphire eyes

"I hanged myself. I was 13. I am still now. My, my, my mother watched me die" Eileen continued before slowly letting sobbs enter onto her face.

"I'll finish" She added "After my death, I looked over my broken family. I watched my mother get shot" Eileen slowly continued to finish, whilst wiping away that tears rolled down the young inspector's face.

"Oh! But wait. 13 and Police Officer" Chris answered

"Oh! Yeah, work experince. One Day I found the assiment to tough and rang my mum to come down to wendway houbour and that's where I had my final moments" Eileen finally finished before breaking down in tears.

"Ma'am! Chris!" Alex shouted up the stairs

"Yes, Ma'am we're here" Chris shouted back down

"I don't feel safe. I just don't feel safe here. I want to go home" Eileen sobbed, whilst Chris guided her down the stairs to where Alex and Gene were waiting


	4. 1st Wedding Remeberance

**Later On in CID**

"Look! Gene she may no even be related to you" Alex said. Her and Gene had been discussing about the earlier events that went on.

"But! She has the same surname as me and she's always attched to you" Gene answered, marching around the CID office.

"But the surname thing, that dosent nessarliy mean she's releated to you and perhaps she's just attched to me because she feels safe" Alex answered, following Gene around the room.

"Et. Hem!" A cough was heard. Alex and Gene turned their heads to see Chris carring a uncosuiness Eileen in his arms

"Chris! What the devil has happened to our young inspector" Gene shouted, whilst stepping forward and Eileen from Chris's arms and into his.

Gene carried Eileen into his office, laying her on the brown leather sofa. With Chris and Alex following.

"Huh? Huh? Where am I" Eileen asked, slowly comming into consuiness again

"Its okay, sweetie your back in scotland yard" Alex reasured her, by sitting down beside her stroking away dome brunette hair away from her face

"What happend to me?" Eileen asked Alex, then looking at Chris and then at Gene (who was sat in his big black leather chair).

"You'd been shot, that's all" Gene said, pouring himself a glass of gin

"Oh! Gene don't be like that she's only 13" Alex spat out in utter disgust at Gene's behaiour towards Eileen. But no one had noticed that Eileen had lost coniunsess again.

***FlashBack***

**"Daddy! Daddy! Can I have a dance now?" A two year old Eileen asked her father from the brown leather sofa. Watching her mother and father waltz around the living room. Eileen giggled at the sight of her parents.**

**"Alright! Ellie you can?" Gene said, letting go of Alex and the picking up Eileen from the sofa. Eileen giggled as her father swung her round as if they were dancing.**

**"Gene! Be careful with her" Alex cried**

**"I am! I am!" Gene reasured his wife**

**Gene put his daughter back down on the sofa, whilst Alex was putting on her grey coat beside him.**

**"Come on trouble! Lets go I forgot something" Alex said putting on her daughter's coat, and then putting on tiny red shoes on her daughter's small feet.**

**Alex placed a small kiss on Gene's cheek, Eileen ran up to her father and hugged him tighter than she'd ever done before. Eileen let go and faced her father with a big smile hanging from her face before saying to her father:**

**"Your, the king, Mummy's the Queen and I'm the princess. Daddy. Will I always be your princess?" Eileen questioned her father.**

**Gene brought his daughter's brown ponytail to the front of her shoulder before answering:**

**"Yes, princess. You'll always be my princess" Gene answerd his daughter's quiery**

**Eileen gave her father another big hugged and then kissed him on the cheek before leaving with her mother.**

**The front door slamed shut.**

**"Home. Alone." Gene muttered to himself **

**BANG! BANG! BANG! At the door**

**"Alright! Alright! I'm a commin!" Gene shouted, whilst walking towards the front door.**

**Gene opened the door furiously. Gene stood outside for two mintues.**

**BANG! A gun shot hit Gene striaght in the heart, he fell onto the floor of the living room gasping for air. Blood seeped through his white shirt.**

**"Princess. Princess. Prince. Prince. Uh!" Gene muttered, before dying.**

**"DADDY!" Eileen screamed walking through the front door "Mummy! Come quick! Daddy's hurt!" Eileen screamed again**

**"Gene. Gene." Alex wimpered getting down onto her knees, then holding her husband's head in her hands "Its to late Ellie. Daddy's flown to heaven" Alex said, guding Eileen onto the floor with her then wrapping her arms around her sobbing daughter.**

**"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy" Eileen sobbing, whilst digging her head into her mother's chest.**

***End of Flashback*  
**


	5. From this day forward

14th September 1982:

"Eileen? Ella? Ells? Ma'am?" Alex whispered, shaking the younger teenger's body to make sure she was awake.

"Huh? Yes, I'm here." Eileen said, awaking from her coma once more

"Hello, Eileen. I'm Jim. Jim Keats" Jim said, walking infront of Alex holding his hand out for Eileen to shake.

"Hi" Eileen aknolaged Jim, with a smug smile, and pushing his hand away.

Eileen rose from the leather sofa, still shaken of the flashbak she had of her father's death.

Alex kept an eye on Eileen as she stumbled out of Gene's office and into the main CID room.

Alex slowly followed Eileen towards her desk to make sure she made it alright and she didnt loose conuiness again.

"EILEEN! WHERE ARE YOU DAUGHTER OF A BITCH" Gene shouted, marching into CID. Gene's bellowing made, Eileen fall into the chair in fear of what her father wanted of her.

"Yesss. Guvv. I'm I'm righhtt heree" Eileen stutered, looking at her father with wide eyes of fear.

"You! Little piece of Shit! You've told Keats everything!" Gene shouted, pulling Eileen but the neck of her blue shirt.

"Everything! I dont know what your talking about" Eileen screamed, forcing herself to open the middle draw that held the key to her parents.

"What's in that draw?" Alex asked Eileen. Dropping Eileen on the floor, then walking behind her desk. Gene opened the middle draw, Eileen started to sob at how angry her father had got with her.

"Stop! Please! Stop!" Eileen screamed, making a cuff around Gene's wrist to stop him from opening the draw.

"Gene!" Alex screamed

Gene gave Eileen an evil look and then looked at Alex with still that evil look in his eyes.

"Ma'am!" Ray shouted "Are you okay, Ella" Shaz, worridly asked her friend helping her up.

"Yeah! Shaz I am" Eileen said, slowly sitting back in the black leather chair.

"What's in the draw that's so important to you?" Alex questioned. Eileen looked at Alex and sighed before opening the middle draw, the picking out the framed picture again.

Eileen sighed again, before shutting the draw. Holding the picture in both hands, then slowly putting it in her lap.

Shaz stood behind, Eileen gazing at the black and white picture that sat neatly in the flowered frame.

"I'll tell you a story." Eileen said, looking up at Alex.

Ray, Chris and Viv sat round Eileen's desk with chairs whereas Alex and Shaz sat on the desk either side of Eileen.

"I'll start then. On 13th December 2007, I, Eileen Alexandra Hunt. Stood at the docks at Wendway Harbour, waiting for my Mother to come and pick me up. Once my Mother had arrived, I took her by a tree. I asked her help me up, she did so I sat down on top of the branch, looping a rope over the end. Trightening it, wrapped the other loop around my neck. I jumped onto a chair below me, which was only a little way down from the branch. I held the picture that sits in my lap now, in my left hand. I kicked the chair away from my feet and from that moment on my mother watched me take my own life" Eileen calmly told CID, she slowly placed the black and white framed picture on the desk.

"I'm sorry." Eileen said, before swiftly leaving CID with Shaz quickly on her heels. Alex told the other officers to get back to their jobs, she took one glance at the picture and then got back to what she was doing.

"BOLLY!" Gene's Voice fell straight into Alex's ear.

"Yeah. Alright. I'm a gettin" Alex said, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek.


	6. Defying Sharon

Eileen ran down the corridors of Scotland Yard, with Shaz hot on her heels.

"Eileen! Ella! Ells! Ellie! Ma'am!" Shaz shouted, whilst running after Eileen, who had dashed into the custody cells.

Shaz slowed down as she approched custody, walking swiftly to keep up with Eileen; She turned a corner, found Eileen sobbing on the floor and ran over to her picking her up and cradling her inspector in her arms.

"Don't worry. Ells I know." Shaz reasured, a distraught Eileen.

"But! Shaz, he wasent present I wanted him to hear. To Remember" Eileen sobbed looking up at Shaz.

"He will do in time. In time" Shaz whispered, resting her chin on Eileen's head, who had dug her head into Shaz's chest, rocking her backwards and forwards like a mother comforting her child

**In Gene's Office**

**"**Where did our little inspector go?" Gene questioned Alex.

"She ran out of the room, with Shaz on her heels." Alex answered he guv's question.

"Granger! That Dumb DC knows perfectly well not to run after distraught members of staff." Gene shouted

"Now hang on Gene" Alex sternly stopped Gene from carrying on. "Shaz has a right! I asked her to keep an eye on Eileen while I wasent around" She added, shutting the door. Because the argument between them started to get heated.

"But you were around Bolly you and those other nancys were crowding around her desk like she was somesort of fortune teller" Gene started to raise his voice.

"She was telling us how she died. She's the only one remember how" Alex calmly answered

**In the corridors of Custody**

"My Mum called me Ellie. Shaz?" Eileen affermed

Yeah" Shaz answered, her friend. Guding her along the corridors, into an empty office. Eileen switched on the lights, whilst Shaz turned on the light, then getting two chairs so her and Eileen could sit down.

"You were gunna ask me somthing" Shaz questioned Eileen.

"Yeah, I was" Eileen remarked, shutting the door. Then taking a seat next to Shaz "When I was telling you how I died, you stood behind me. You were looking at the picture. What did you see?" Eileen put forth.

"Umm. I saw a couple with a young girl standing between them. The young girl was holding onto the woman, the woman did the same to the child. And the man's both hands rested neatly ontop of the schoolgirl's shoulders" Shaz remarked

"That's right. The couple are my parents and the little girl is me. That's the only picture I have of my parents and me together, as you know I was two when my father died. I hanged myself holding onto that picture. I was buried with it too" Eileen came out with

"Okay! That's alot to take in but I'll mange" Shaz said, rubbing Eileen's arm.

"Thank You" Eileen said under ones breath, before giving Shaz a hug.

Eileen had told one person two more people to go


	7. The Sucide before Christmas

13th December 1982:

***FlashBack***

**"Mummy!" Eileen said, walking towards her mother, with her hands in her pockets of her grey long coat identcal to her mother's.**

**"Ellie!" Alex grinned holding her arms out for a hug with her daughter.**

**But little did Alex know this was the last time she was going to see her daughter.**

**Eileen guided Alex over to a small tree, it had a brown school chair below.**

**"Help Me" Eileen asked of her mother to help her get up the tree and onto the branch.**

**Once Eileen was up, she wrapped a loop around the end of the branch.**

**"Ellie? What are you doing? Sweetie?" Alex consernly asked her daughter.**

**Eileen didnt listen to her mother, she carried on. Wrapping another loop but this time around her neck as if it was a hemp rope.**

**Once Eileen had safley succured the loop around her neck, she jumped down onto the chair. Reavling a framed picture from her coat pocket, Eileen held the picture with both hands and tightly too.**

**"What picture is that my love?" Alex asked Eileen, unaware that her 13 year old daughter was about to end her life.**

**"A picture of the king, the queen and the princess" Eileen gived voice**

**"Darling you don't have to do this" Alex started to cry**

**"I'm sorry Mummy. I just have to I can't live without Daddy anylonger. I'm just so sorry." Eileen stated before starting to cry herslef**

**"ELLIE!" Alex screamed **

**Eileen kicked away the brown school chair, dropping from the branch with the rope around her neck.**

**"ELLIE!" Alex screamed whilst hystericly crying.**

**It was true! Alex's worst fears had come true. She'd had watched her own daughter take her life and she did nothing about it.**

**Alex stumbled home, that day she spent Christmas with her parents to take her mind of things **

**"Adleast she's with Gene" Alex mumbled, wiping away tears that ran down her mourning face.**

***End of Flashback*  
**


	8. Knowing Me and Telling You

Eileen had spent the night sleeping rough, in the CID room.

She was akoken by Gene, this time he was alone. Eileen realized this was the time to seeize the chance to tell him everything

"Guv?" Eileen whispered, knocking on the open door of Gene's office

"Yeah! What do ya want, Ells" Gene huskily answered, sitting down in his black chair with a glass of gin in his hand

"Did you have a wife?" Eileen started

"Yes, I did and a daughter" Gene answered "Why?" He added

"What was her name. Your daughter?" Eileen remarked, shutting the door before sitting on the chair oppiste Gene's desk

"Eileen Alexandra Hunt, born 12th November 1994" Gene rehersed

"That's my middle name, my first name and my date of birth. Gene I'm Eileen. I'm your princess. Your the king, Mummy's the queen and I'm the pricess" Eileen repeated, what she said to her father every time she used to go to bed.

"That's exactly what she used to say to me" Gene muttered

"Gene. I am your Eileen. Born to you and Alexandra Hunt on 12th November 1994 died on December 13th 2007 aged 13" Eileen whispered, whilst walking towards Gene and the sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Ellie?" Gene whispered, resting his hand on Eileen's cheek

"Ello Pa" Eileen muttered, falling off the desk and onto her father's lap.

Eileen cried, as she and her father shared there first hug in years

But niether of them knew that Alex was watching from the CID office

Alex sighed


	9. Mummy! I've found you!

Eileen walked out of Gene's office wiping away her tears that she'd shed earlier, once Eileen was settled at her desk and sorting paperwork Alex decided to quiz Eileen on her past and her family.

"Eileen?" Alex asked, walking over to the teenager's desk

"Yeah. Alex" Eileen said, putting down her pen to look up at her DI

"Can I ask you some personal questions?" Alex quized, before seating herself on the edge of Eileen's desk

"Go On" Eileen responded

"I had a daughter, I called her Ellie. She found her father dead. She hanged herself" Alex explained

"Like Me! Did she die with a picture like my one" Eileen screamed, letting tears spill onto her pale face

"Yes! She did! Ellie its okay your safe now!" Alex solved taking her crying daughter in her arms

"Mummy" Eileen whimpered

The reuion between mother and daughter was cut short, Eileen and Alex let go of each other in fear as the door to CID opened quickly as ever

only to appear was Jim Keats.

"Awww! How sweet. Eileen and Alex having a tender moment" Jim smerked, before prancing around the room

"Ello Jimbo" Gene declared, emerging from his office

"Ah! Gene! Who's is this young inspector" Jim asked Gene, seating himself on the edge of one of the oak desks

"My..." Gene stopped he couldnt let Jim turn his daughter against him, but watching Eileen on cases and aresting people Eileen was in one respect like her mother and in another her father (She had his temper for one).

"Daughter! I'm his daughter!" Eileen yelled before punching Jim in the face

Alex gasped at her daughter's rage they had only been reunited for only a few mintues and Eileen had shown she was mostly like her father

"Your evil! Your a bastard! I hate you! Your sick Jim!" Eileen screamed, she was going launch for a second puch but Gene stopped her. He grabbed her by both arms and swung her round so she faced him.

Jim let out an evil smile as he watched Alex and Gene clam Eileen down of her rage at him. Eileen had prooved even though she was young and vunrabale, she still wasent scared of him.

"I hate him!" Eileen snarled

"Princess. Calm. He's trying to hurt you" Gene attempted to reasure his daughter

"She wont trust you Gene" Jim declared, walking over to Alex, Gene and Eileen

"This isnt possible" Eileen realized something was wrong

"What isnt sweetie" Alex queried

Eileen walked over to her desk, Gene and Alex looked up the lights were flickering on and off, on and off

"Eileen! What are you doing?" Alex shouted

Eileen didnt listen, she carried on walking to her desk. She knelt down opening the top draw, she'd never open this draw before it was always the middle and the bottom. Eileen opened it, despite things falling down infront of her. Alex and Gene hid behind one of the desks for cover, Jim just stood there.

Eileen looked in the top, gasing at the key that helped all of the CID team. Eileen grabbed the black shot gun out of the top draw in urgency.

**BANG!**

Eileen shot at the lights once

**BANG!**

Eileen shot at the lights again, this time they went back to shining bright.

Alex and Gene slowly started to get up, Jim just stood there in the same spot laughing.

Eileen held the gun in her trebling hand, shaking from what she'd just done.

Alex and Gene stared at Eileen, then at eachother.

"Good Girl! Ellie" Jim laughed

"I ain't no good girl. I'm Gene Hunt's daughter" Eileen yelled pointing the black gun at Jim, her hand still trembling.

Alex held onto Gene in fear of what their daughter might do.

"You brought me hear Jim! It was you! I died in 2007, my mother died in 2008. I would have been here three years" Eileen screamed "Oh! But no! You had to keep me at the complaints station didnt you and then release me to scotland yard. You waited untill my parents were together didnt you" Eileen explained, exposing Jim's secret.

"Ellie! Please?" Jim pleaded "Gene! Alex! She's lying" Jim pleaded again

But Eileen stood between her parents once more like she did in the picture. She held the gun strongly

**BANG**


	10. Loaded Gun

Eileen's eyes sparkled from the tears filling up in her eyes, she was shaking staring at the damage she'd done.

"Well adleast he's dead" Alex whispered, wrapping her arms around her distraght daughter. Gene walked over to Jim's lifless body and kicked it.

"Dad!" Eileen screamed

"Gene! No!" Alex shouted, running over to Gene then putting her hand on his shoulder "Its not worth it" she whispered

"Papa?" Eileen asked her father's attion

"Yes, Princess" Gene replied to his daughter's asking of him

"Can just one thing be changed?" Eileen questioned

"What's that?" Gene puzzled answered his daughted

"Can we stop, Granddad and Grandma Drake from being killed" Eileen cluelussly asked her father

Alex's eyes welled up, at the mentioning of her parents and thought of them just made her feel unwanted, abused, unsafe. Gene looked at Alex and sighed before taking her into a hug.

"There There Bolly. There There" Gene muttered to Alex, calming her of her thoughts.

"Et Hem! Could someone be so kind as to answer my question" Eileen inturuppted

Gene and Alex smiled at eachother.

"Yes. Sweetie and no we can't change history now its to late" Gene finally answered

Eileen looked at her parents with dispair and then slowly trundled out the CID office with tears rolling down her face.

Once out of the CID office, she walked furiously down the corridors. She pulled out the black gun from her jean pocket and pulled the trigger down.

And marched out of scotland yard, with a loaded gun in her hand

What was she gunna do?


End file.
